


Not Your Typical Love Story

by TheBuggu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But at the same time there IS some plot!, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Gabe and Jack are the captains of worst timing ever!, Hanzo does more of the human shaming, Hanzo is like a cat tbh, M/M, McCree gets woken up by a blow job too, More adult language, More demonic sexing sins happen, Not literal father but he might as well be Jesse's real dad at this point ok, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive demon behavior, dad!gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: It all begins the morning after McCree wakes up and deals with the aftermath of having sex with a demon.Sequel to Giddy Up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8370034 For context, please read this ficlet first c:
> 
> This wasn't beta'd because I am a tired p.o.s. most of the time. o/

When McCree finally stirred awake, his eyes felt like heavy stones. He groaned and glanced around, resting his palm against his forehead. His body was sluggish and thoughts foggy, but memories of the mindblowing sex from the night before was still fresh on his mind. His back and shoulders had a distinct sting from sharp claws tearing at his skin. His body _ached_ like he had walked for miles, but damn, it was a nicer kind of ache.

“Mmm...Darlin’?” he whispered pleasantly and stretched out. Lazily, he patted the pillows all around him, searching for his partner’s body...but he felt nothing. All the pillows and fabric around him felt cold and abandoned. “Hanzo…?”

Jesse sat up and took another look around now that he was finally awake. The den where he and the demon--Hanzo--had a very intimate night was deserted, save for his person. His self-doubt questioned if any of it was real, or if he was so desperate and horny that he imagined the entire thing, but the fresh marks decorating him held some proof he hadn’t gone crazy. But even then, he could be easily imagining the pain out of loneliness.

“Hanzo?” he called out again and yanked the blanket from his body. He shivered as the strong wave of cold struck his nude body. He paused when he spotted a pile of clean clothes--not his own he noticed--folded neatly and resting by his feet. Scrambling for warmth, Jesse dressed faster than he ever had before and stood up. He had no other choice but to wear them, considering how torn and shredded Hanzo had left his previous outfit.

“You there?” McCree continued and took a few steps. “Ya ain’t planning on jumpin’ out and kill me by surprise, are ya?”

Silence…

“Damn,” McCree cursed under his breath and sighed in disappointment. All excitement and eagerness had drained away as he kicked a tiny pebble on the ground away out of sheer frustration.

He waited quietly for minutes, which passed into nearly an hour, but there wasn’t any sign of Hanzo returning. McCree frowned and swallowed back the anxiousness in his gut. His fingers fidgeted for a short time before he sighed in defeat and pushed himself up. He dusted himself off and gave one last yearning stare, reflecting on the memories from the night prior. Echoes of Hanzo’s words filtered through his mind, reminding him of the deep, husky voice.

Despite how much Hanzo appeared to enjoy the sex, it seemed even demons could have a one night stand.

“Damn...” he repeated sadly and begrudgingly departed the den. It was located in an isolated house, miles outside of Hanamura’s border. Luckily, he had rented an electric scooter from one of the natives in the city, so he did not have to return there by walking.

It was...strange how quiet the drive back was; how the events from the night before seemed like a distant and lovely dream. He was given several strange and pensive glances as he wandered through Hanamura’s streets, but he ignored them. McCree was certain he was attracting attention just by being an obvious tourist, yet it didn’t bother him so much. He navigated through the hussle and bussle of the city, putting no mind to all the commotion and the strings of Japanese conversations flowing around.

He hadn’t packed much beyond a suitcase of a week’s worth of clothes, so it took no time in gathering his belongings and readying for the long trip back home.

Hanamura, Jesse reflected as he sat down in a taxi cab, was indeed a beautiful city and he’d miss it a lot. But now...a distinct and...guilty feeling gathered in his gut. As he left, he decided that he would take a break from his ‘investigations’; he needed rest anyway, but a part of Jesse knew that no other encounter would ever measure up to what he had experienced with Hanzo.

More than twelve hours later, he stumbled through his door--exhausted and drained from such a long journey--and he dropped his luggage immediately after stepping through. He lurched towards the couch and collapsed against it. His body felt heavy as a stone and his eyelids threatened to close as he sank against the cushions.

A loud, shrill ringtone made McCree’s eyes snap back open and he jumped awake.

“What in tarnation?!” he hissed and dug through his shirt pocket for his cellphone. The letters were blurry for several seconds. He dragged a hand down his face and groaned when he finally recognized the number, pressing the green answer button and murmuring a quiet, “Hey, Gabe.”

“Hey, fucker!” Gabriel’s voice cracked through the speaker. “¿Has encontrado buen culo fantasma en Japón?”

“Awww, Gabe, come on,” Jesse whined and rolled his head. “I literally just got home.”

“Yeah, yeah. I bet it ended the same way, right? Some dumb prank or gullible people. ¿Por qué sigues investigando esto, mijo?”

McCree grumbled and didn’t bother replying. He was nodding off again.

Gabriel’s laugh brought him back into consciousness. “Alright, alright, cabrón. I’ll let you sleep. Me and Jack will be over in the morning to check up on you. Make sure you didn’t just pass out on the fucking floor.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut. He hanged up the phone without another thought and curled up on the couch.

McCree was never a light sleeper, but throughout the night he stirred after hearing distinct footsteps throughout his apartment and quiet whispers--even occasional touches that made his skin sear. He dreamed of Hanzo: his dark grey skin and strange tattoo, how his claws dug into his skin, how he rode McCree in the thralls of passion. In his dreams, he heard coos, affectionate words with a foreign drawl to them.

Heat gathered in his core as his lips trembled. Everything felt so real...So amazing.

A shiver ran through his body, so violently that it shook McCree awake. He was powerless as the orgasm  shot up into a...warm and moist opening? McCree shuddered and quickly opened his eyes. There was...Hanzo, sitting on the floor. He had pushed McCree’s legs apart, taken his pants down to his knees, and went to town on McCree’s member. His grip was tight and possessive on McCree’s cock as he pulled his mouth away and eyed the human.

“You thought you could escape me?” Hanzo mused and squeezed around the base of his dick, drawing a pained gasp out.

“Nnnn...H-Hanzo,” McCree whimpered. “You’re here! Ah, Darlin’!” He reached out and cupped his hand around the demon’s neck.

For the time since discovering Hanzo’s true nature, the demon barred his fangs aggressively. He struck with lightning quick speed and climbed onto McCree’s lap, grasping at his neck. “You will pay for leaving me so abruptly, mortal.”

“What?!” McCree stammered and stared at the demon with confusion. “Hanzo, you are the one who was gone by the time I woke up. I found clothes waiting for me...And I thought it was demon for ‘get lost’?” he explained with a genuine frown.

“I was getting you food, you buffoon!” Hanzo hissed.

Jesse winced and nuzzled his head against the demon’s chest. “‘M sorry, darlin’. I didn’t plan on just up and leavin’ ya like that.”

Hanzo growled and tugged on a handful of Jesse’s hair. “How should I punish you? I worked so hard on catching game, slaughtering it, and preparing food for my mate. Then when I return,” Hanzo vented and pulled even more on the brunette strands, “he’s gone from my nest. I waste all my energy in tracking him. I hunger,” his voice hissed, dark and feral.

“S-shit,” McCree whimpered as he watched as Hanzo towered over him on his lap. It was a mesmerizing sight. “Wait...Mate?” he muttered as his mind became laced with fogginess.

Hanzo scoffed. “Silence.” Quickly, Hanzo’s got to work on his lips, greedily kissing him as if he was starved. His milky eyes glowed intensely and shuddering breaths escaped between the mashing of their lips. As he shimmied closer on McCree’s lap, he skillfully lowered his free hand and resumed squeezing against the human’s hard cock.

McCree took a deep breath between clenched teeth. “Hanzo, darlin’...I gotta take a shower! Please?” he begged and shakingly grabbed at Hanzo’s arms. “You can take one with me then we can talk?”

“Bah!” Hanzo spat. “I am not a feeble little mortal that requires bathing as you do.”

“I’ll carry ya?” McCree offered and bit back a low moan when he was teased with another curt squeeze.

Hanzo paused, considered the option, and begrudgingly pulled away with a huff. “Fine. Carry me like the worm you are,” he demanded with a haughty tone and instantly released McCree’s cock.

McCree sighed and shifted the demon’s body to the bridal postion. It was a _struggle,_ to say the least, to carry the well-built humanoid towards his bathroom--especially with his pants hanging down and erection rubbing uncomfortably against Hanzo’s backside. But, he managed.

Hanzo looked amused by it, like a damn spoiled cat. “At least you can be trained,” he purred and gracefully lowered himself down onto the tiled bathroom floor. “So this is how you humans live,” he commented casually and passed a scornful glance around.

“Awww, babe,” McCree gave a mock whine as he undressed and turned his water on. “Don’t judge,” he said with a teasing wink. He didn’t miss how Hanzo’s eyes openly traveled up and down his nude form; he certainly didn’t miss how Hanzo reached over and boldly squeezed his ass either. It made Jesse snort at his demonic partner and beckon him to follow after him into the spray of the shower head.

Hanzo hesitated--no, paused--and shifted his eyes from McCree to shower. Just as before, he waved his clothes away and followed after McCree. The demon’s white eyes expressed innocent surprise and awe and he cupped water in his palms.

“See?” McCree stated and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s shoulder. “Harmless.”

“Hmph.” Hanzo turned his attention back of McCree and shoved him against the wall. “I will keep you within reach for the rest of eternity,” he whispered and nipped and licked at McCree’s neck. “I will not let such an opportune food source escape me again.”

“It’s kinda funny,” McCree murmured and lolled his head back and forth, allowing the demon access to every inch of skin. “Don’t know a damn thing about ya Hanzo. You could probably kill me if ya really wanted, but damn...Damn, I think I’m in love.”

Hanzo didn’t immediately reply, but his predatory gaze remained on Jesse. “Then you are a fool,” he finally whispered and pressed against his pecks. He pawed at the man’s nipples, squeezing them and playfully rubbing them between his fingers. “You should beg me to spare your short human life.”

McCree merely shrugged in response. He opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden and muffled knock at the front door caught his attention. He freezed and pulled back as he listened.

“--McCree! It’s Gabe and Jack. You alive?”

“Fuck!” Jesse hissed quietly. He had forgotten about the phone call with Gabriel. “Crap, crap!” he cursed and quickly climbed out of the tub. He cracked the bathroom door open and glanced down the hall. “U-uh, hey Gabe! I’m just...taking a shower right now. Gimme like five or ten!”

He cursed the pair’s bad timing, cursed his awful memory even more, but he cursed the fact that he had given Gabe a spare key to his apartment most of all. He shut the bathroom door quickly and tapped his chin anxiously. He glanced back to Hanzo, wide eyes, and rang his hands a few times.

“Um, Hanzo, Darlin’!” he hissed quietly and stepped back into the tub. “Listen. My friends are here, I forgot they were coming.”

“So?” Hanzo snorted and waved his hand. “Send them away!”

McCree groaned and rubbed his forehead. “They just want to check in on me. Can you...can you just wait here in the bathroom for like twenty minutes? Pleeeease?”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed in irritation at the request, his eyebrows curved down, and he scowled.

“Hanzo, they’re gonna freak out if they find me with a demon--a real, fucking demon--in my bathroom. I _promise_ I will make it worth your while if you hide in here.”

The demon rumbled angrily and crossed his arms. “So my appearance is the problem?”

“Ye--no! It’s hard to explain. Just...maybe next time I’ll be able to tell ‘em, Darlin’. Just this one time!” McCree pleaded in a hushed tone and reached for a towel hanging on the rack. He rushed to dry off his hair and body, feeling slightly disappointed he didn’t get to thoroughly clean off. He gave one last look to Hanzo before turning the water off.

The demon looked extremely pissed off, but he remained silent as he watched McCree get dressed.

Jesse put his index finger to his lips and made a ‘shh’ motion before blowing a kiss to Hanzo and slipped out of the bathroom.

“Uhhh. Hey Gabe!” he announced, throwing one last glance to his bathroom door. He rushed back into the living room and sighed in relief when he spotted Gabriel and Jack relaxing on his couch, both distracted with their conversation. “Jack, Gabe,” he murmured, nodding to both men respectively. “Good to see you both again.”

“Mijo,” Gabe grinned and bounced up from the couch. He grabbed Jesse’s outstretched arm and pulled him into a bear hug. “So, since you’re still living alone, I guess you didn’t find any hot ghost to fuck yet, huh?”

McCree sputtered and slapped a hand to his face. “Gabe, please. I’ve been back barely a day and you’re starting on me already. Jack,” he requested, shooting a frown at the blonde man still sitting, “please help me?”

“Be nice, Gabe,” Morrison said casually and shrugged. “For all we know, our little Jesse finally found someone and he’s just keeping them hidden. Far away from you.”

“Bullshit,” Gabriel chuckled and clapped McCree’s back before trapping his neck with his muscled arm and teasing McCree’s hair with a fist. “This cabrón can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

“Why?” Jesse groaned against his hand. “Alright, you both checked in on me. I’m alive. I made it back from Japan safely. You know where the door is.”

“What’s the rush, punk?” Gabriel replied.

“I’m jetlagged,” he whined, faking an exhausted groan. “Just lemme sleep in peace.”

It’s then when the bathroom door creaked open forebodingly. McCree froze as both Jack and Gabe peered over his shoulders in surprise. His thoughts were merely a loop of internal screams as he stilled, waiting for Gabe and Jack’s horrified reactions to seeing Hanzo.

“Jesse, you did not tell me we have guests,” Hanzo quietly spoke--his voice sounding much more refined and alluring than in the bathroom.

When McCree turned around, he was greeted to a _human_ looking Hanzo. His skin was no longer the slate gray it had been, his eyes were now a whiskey brown instead of white, and his hair was a healthier shade of black; even his demonic oni tattoo was replaced with a blue dragon. Much how Hanzo had looked the very first time he encountered McCree and lead him to his den. His hair was dripping wet and he was dressed in a silky robe, with a gaping slit on the legs and a spacious v-neck, exposing most of his chest.

Gabriel whistled. Jack looked startled.

“Um,” Jesse pulled at his shirt collar. “I can explain?” he offered meekly.

“That’s why you wanted us gone,” Gabriel said with a smug tone and elbowed him in the gut. “You sly dog.”

“Who is this?” Jack asked cautiously. He looked unnerved by Hanzo’s appearance and stared at him suspiciously. It had caught McCree off guard to see the friendly Jack ‘Boy Scout’ Morrison so hostile and on edge.

“Hanzo,” the said man murmured with a casual tone and folded his arms, sparing a glance from Gabriel onto Jack. “Hanzo Shimada. You must be Jack and Gabriel? Jesse’s told me so much about you both,” he added as he stepped closer to McCree and latched onto his right arm.

“Has he now?” Gabe asked with a frown. He stepped over and grabbed McCree by the ear. “You got a secret boyfriend and you kept him hidden from me? You little brat!”

“Jesse didn’t tell you?” Hanzo replied with a coy little smile. “It’s the reason he came to Japan.”

“Hanzo!” McCree hissed and shot him a quick glare. “Darlin’...you...uh spoiled the surprise!” he fumbled with his words and cleared his throat. “I was gonna tell ya both about him...eventually! I swear.”

“Jesse,” Gabriel began and gazed at the pair. He took a few steps closer, narrowed his eyes as he studied them. “...solo dime que no es un puto novio-por-correo y estamos bien.”

“My god, Gabe,” Jesse wheezed and shoved the other man away. He ignored the grin decorating Gabe’s face and pulled Hanzo with him towards his recliner. “Alright, I met Hanzo a few years back and I was keeping quiet about him until I figured out if we could go steady.”

“It’s true,” Hanzo added as he plopped down onto Jesse’s lap and relaxed his head against his chest. “I found it charming how Jesse enjoys going on these ‘Supernatural Hunts’. In fact, there are many interesting creatures of legend and myth. Demon, angel, oni,” Hanzo listed and casually examined his fingernails. He paused a moment and shot a distinct glance in Jack’s direction again with a smirk, “Cambions…”

Jack shifted from his place on the couch and strangely avoided Hanzo’s eyes.

Gabe snorted and rolled his eyes. “Whatever keeps Jesse happy. He’s almost as bad as Jack’s granny,” he explained and nodded to the man. “For years before she died, she swore up and down that a ‘demon’ turned into her husband and tricked her into bed. I feel bad for laughing at her story the first time I heard it, she had bad dementia or alzheimers.”

“Gabe, please,” Jack whispered and sighed. “Let’s not talk about her.”

“You alright, Jack?” McCree questioned, noticing how...pale the blonde looked; how there was dark circles under his eyes and shaking, as if he hadn’t had a good sleep in days.

“Perhaps all he needs is to...eat something,” Hanzo teased with a strange tone and canted his head to one side.

Gabriel sighed and turned back to Jack. He walked over and kneeled down before Jack, reaching up to rub his thumb against Morrison’s cheek. “What’s wrong, mi sol? You’ve been like this all week.”

“Gabe,” Jack muttered and leaned greedily into his partner’s hand.

McCree raised a brow and watched. Jack’s eyes...glassed over for a moment and a violent tremor ran through his body. “Jack?” McCree quickly repeated and sent a confused expression to Hanzo.

Hanzo was the only one who looked amused by the situation.

“What if his grandmother wasn’t crazy?” Hanzo purred. “What if a demon had tricked its way into her bed? Sometimes the genes stall until the second or third generations, but when they do reveal themselves, the offspring won’t realize it until they are grown. When the instincts are harder...and...harder...to ignore. They must feel like a wild animal trapped behind a squishy human body.” Hanzo chuckled smoothly. “That is, until they give in into the temptation.”

“What…?” McCree asked, surprised by Hanzo’s sudden topic of conversation.

“Why don’t you sleep?” Hanzo asked and pressed two fingers against McCree’s neck. In an instant, Jesse’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped over, unconscious in a deep slumber.

 

 

* * *

  *  Has encontrado buen culo fantasma en Japón: Find any nice ghost ass in Japan
  * Por qué sigues investigando esto: Why do you keep investigating this stuff
  * Solo dime que no es un puto novio-por-correo y estamos bien: Just tell me that he’s not one of those fucking mail-order brides and we’re fine.



* * *

 


End file.
